


Sharing is Caring

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Telepathy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, handjobs, trans!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles shows Erik what it is like to be on the receiving side of a handjob. PWP that takes place around the events of First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, cause otherwise you might be a bit confused when reading this fic.  
> Also, totally un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

They’re on Charles’ bed after a long day of training, already naked and wrapped around each other with Erik’s hands stroking his lover’s belly.

Charles yawns and stretches before getting up and fetching a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and when he returns Erik kisses him on the cheek and encourages him to lie back against his chest.

Taking the bottle of lube, Erik slicks his palm up generously and wraps it around his lover’s cock, loving the way Charles shivers and lets out a satisfied sigh, and for the next few minutes, Erik just alternates between watching Charles’ face twist in ecstasy and Charles’ cock slide in and out of his warm grasp.

“Wait, wait – stop”, Charles gasps and puts his hand on Erik’s, “I want you to feel _this_ with me.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind me trying, that is.”

Erik pauses for a moment to consider, meanwhile letting his hands drift over Charles’ thighs and belly, all soft and lovely like the rest of him.

“I don’t mind.”

Charles puts his fingers to his temple, and Erik finds himself gradually aware of the sensations that Charles is projecting into his mind—a steady pulse of arousal, warm arms wrapping around him and deft hands stroking his thighs.

He dares to reach out and grasp Charles’ cock again, only this time he feels it too, and he shudders at the feeling of warm fingers on a cock-technically Charles’ cock- but at that moment his brain could hardly tell the difference.

“Charles. This is amazing.” He starts jerking him – them? – off, feeling bolder and hungrier by the minute. He knows that it should feel weird, but at the moment the only thing that was weird was how normal it felt, that his brain was registering Charles’ pleasure as if it was his very own.

“Shit-” Charles huffs and jerks his hips into Erik’s slick hand, jolting him out of his train of thought, and causing him to let out a surprised gasp at the sudden surge of arousal.

“Don’t-ah – don’t come yet, Charles.” Erik gives the base of Charles’ cock a quick squeeze, wincing a little at the slight pain. He scoots back a little and gathers the slick between his own legs before reaching around again to finish the job, this time with his own slick as lube.

Charles gasps as the realization hits him.

“Fuuuck, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Then come for me. For both of us.”

To which Charles does with a shout, Erik following suit, his muscles clenching down hard.

Erik disentangles himself from Charles to sprawl over the bed with a silly grin, and in that moment Charles takes in the display of his body language -relaxed, happy, open- and gazes in wonder at the sight which is the polar opposite of what everyone else sees during the day.

After finding a hand towel and cleaning himself off a bit, Charles turns towards Erik. An idea suddenly comes to mind.

“I’ve heard that-” Charles stops, because continuing that sentence with the words ‘girls’ or ‘females’ tends to ruin the mood.

Erik lifts an eyebrow. “You’ve heard that...?”

“I mean, it’s possible for you to have multiple orgasms, right?”

Erik shrugs. “Well it’s not that much of a big deal to me really.”

“Can I... um... ” and in lieu of finishing his sentence he sends an image of himself with his face in Erik’s crotch, licking his wetness.

“Of course”, Erik snorts.

Charles kneels between Erik’s legs and brings him off again with his talented tongue, sending Erik shivering in pleasure on the bed, and when he’s done with that he takes another towel to wipe them both down, before cuddling and getting their well-deserved rest.

 


End file.
